


ranger valentines

by Bluetrainer98



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: M/M, Multi, Relationship(s), Slash, gay relationships, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetrainer98/pseuds/Bluetrainer98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories about how different m/m power ranger relationships spend valentines day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jason/Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so if it's bad I'm sorry. I choose the ships that I like the most from each season so sorry if your favorite isn't there, I will make one for the girls too so don't worry. Oh and for future reference this chapter takes place during dino thunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers and never will oh well

Dr. Tommy Oliver was a little confused that night. It was valentines day but he didn't really care, there was no one he had to spend it with, he knew Kira would be our with Ethan and Connor with Trent. Which is why he was confused to see a letter in a red envelope arrive at his door step today. He was more confused when he read it and it said to go to one of reefsides fanciest restaurants, and to wear something nice and green. He was confused about the green part. He hadn't really worn the color since being the green ranger, so needless to say it was hard trying to find something nice to wear that had green in it. He finally found a dark green undershirt to wear with some dress pants and a black blazer. He left around 7 to arrive at the restaurant on time. When the waiter asked his name he was told that a man named Scott had made a reservation for them. Upon hearing that name Tommy knew exactly what was going on. He fellow the waiter to the table to be greeted by his former ranger team mate Jason. He said down and the waiter left the two men alone.

"I was hoping you'd show." Jason said to the former green ranger. "Well I wasn't sure who sent me that letter but I should've known it was you." Tommy said smiling at Jason. "So what's brought you to town?" He asked the former red ranger. "You." He replied blushing while looking at the menu. "That's what I thought." Tommy said blushing as well. The two men spent the rest of the night eating, enjoying fine wine, and catching up. By the end of the night the two just finished a plate of chocolate dipped strawberries. "You got a little something there." Tommy said pointing to a smear of chocolate by Jason's lips. Jason went to grab a napkin when Tommy interrupted. "I got it." He said before leaning forward planting a loving kiss on Jason's lips. Immediately Jason kissed Tommy back. The two men broke apart after a few seconds. "Did you get it?" Jason asked. "The chocolate? No, a kiss, yes." Tommy said with a smirk. "So where are you staying?" Tommy asked Jason. "I was hoping with you." He replied. "I think I can make that work." Tommy replied before the two men got up paid for dinner and left to go back to Tommy's house.


	2. Rocky/Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: don't own anything.  
> This takes place after Adam's given his turbo powers to Carlos, and has gone off to collage with Rocky.

Valentines day, right, as little attention Rocky DeSantos gave the date he couldn't help but wonder if he should of actually planned something for him and Adam to do that day. Sadly it was too late for that and he sat alone in his dorm room waiting for some kind of communication from Adam. While he never remembered Adam saying that he wanted to anything for valentines day that didn't keep Rocky from thinking he slipped up and caused Adam to give him the silent treatment for a few days. He sat there contemplating trying to call Adam, going back and forth about how Adam probably doesn't want to hear why they didn't do anything for valentines day. He eventually decided to go for it and called his boyfriend. 

"Come on, pick up, pick up please." Rocky mumbled to himself. He couldn't believe that Adam didn't pick up. He tried several more times but still no answer. He couldn't believe that he let Adam down. He laid there on his bed starring at the ceiling wondering how he was going to make this up to Adam. He went over several plans in his head about how to give Adam the best late valentines ever when he heard knocks at his door. "Who is it?" Rocky asked trying not to sound completely depressed at the fact that Adam probably hates him right now.

"Who do you think?" He heard Adam's familiar voice on the other side. Rocky gleefully got up and rushed to open the door to see his boyfriend on the other side with a pizza, some beers, and a card. "Hey you." Adam said walking in planting a quick kiss on Rocky. "You know you had me worried right?" Rocky said as Adam laid the items down. "Yeah sorry for not picking up, I thought I'd surprise you with a little something." Adam said smiling. "Well I'm glad you did, for a minute I thought I'd have to make today up to you." Rocky said throwing hid arm around the other man. "Nope, besides I figured something low key, pizza, beer, 5$ card from the corner mart, stuff we like." Adam explained. "True, I thought about getting restaurant reservations, a bunch of flowers, and all that other junk you see in romantic movies but I figured that that wasn't us." Rocky told the former green ranger. "See this is why I love you." Adam said smiling at him. "Love you too." Rocky said wrapping his arms around the other man before kissing his cheek. "Happy Valentines day." He said before the two enjoyed a night of pizza, beer, and crappy romantic comedies.


	3. Carlos/T.J.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
> This one actually takes place during the season, so this takes place during turbo.

T.J. was waiting impatiently for Carlos to pick him up. Carlos had promised to take him out for valentines day even though T.J. just wanted to stay in and not doing anything big. Sadly with Carlos this kind of thing can never be that simple. He always goes all out with these things. Last year he basically bombarded T.J.'s house with red roses. This year T.J. made him promise not to do anything that would require him to plant a garden afterwards. It was only 9 am but T.J. has been since 7 waiting for Carlos, who said to be up early, but then again to Carlos early is noon, so he figured it'd still be an hour or so before Carlos arrived. Just as he was about to go back inside he saw Carlos drive up in desert thunder. He opened the door to greet T.J.

"Wow up before noon today." T.J. said earning a laugh from the other man. 

"Figured I might as well, for you." Carlos responded smiling at T.J. "Well shall we?" He asked holding out his hand for the red ranger. "So we exactly are we going?" He asked the green ranger curiosity bright in his voice. "Not so fast, you have to wait till we get there." Carlos told the already impatient T.J. "Can I get one clue?" T.J. asked. Carlos didn't say a word indicating that he was going to leave T.J. guessing. Sadly not even 5 minutes after they started driving they got a call on their communicators. "What is it Ashley?' T.J. asked.

"Sorry to interrupt your date but Divatox sent a new monster to crush." Ashley responded. "Me, Cassie, and Justin are holding him off but we really need everyone here." She said before dodging a blast from the monster and ending commination. "Looks like we have to take a quick detour." Carlos said turning to the battle. "Oh well, the others need us."

After defeating the monster the rangers said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. "Ok I think we can get back to what we were doing before this." Carlos told T.J. "Yeah, I think so, Divatox usually only sends one creep at a time, besides Dimitra will alert us if another monster showed." T.J. reminded him while they got back into desert thunder. After an hour of driving T,J saw a part of the beach he didn't recognize. "I've never seen this part of the beach before." He thought out loud. "It's a secret area of it, not many people know about it, I figured we could spend the day here alone." Carlos said blushing. "I like that." T.J. told him. "Really?" "Really." The two rangers got out of the zord and enjoyed their day at the beach, Carlos had packed a picnic lunch, towels, a beach ball, and one single red rose. They sat on the picnic blanket watching the sunset. "Aren't you glad we didn't stay in this time?" Carlos asked T.J. "Very." T.J. said before kissing Carlos.


	4. Andros/Zhane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
> Set during in space

Andros was imputing codes into the ships computer to travel to another planet to search for Zordon when he felt arms wrap around him and a head lay on his shoulder. He looked over to see Zhane. He smiled at his partner before kissing him and going back to the codes. Zhane stayed like that though watching him worked the computer. They heard the doors opened to see Carlos and T.J. walked in.

"Hey Andros can you beam us down to earth?" Carlos asked as Andros finished putting in the codes.

"Why? I was just about to send us to another planet that had traces of Zordons DNA on it." He ask annoyed before getting up making Zhane release him from the hug. "Because it's valentines day and it's sorta a tradition for us to spend the day at the beach." Carlos explained. "Huh, what is valentines day?" Andros asked confused about this weird word.

"Maybe I should explain." Cassie said walking in. 'Yeah. maybe she should." Andros said still very confused. Zhane wearing the same confused look. "Alright so basically valentines day is an earth tradition where couples express their love for each other with gifts, cards, and other nice things." Cassie explained to the two aliens. 

"I don't get it." Zhane said breaking his silence. "Why do you sent aside a day to show your loved one how much you love them, I remind Andros how much I love him everyday." He explained. "No one really knows, a lot of people have that same view on it as well. Cassie explained. "Well me and T.J. like it, so can you teleport us?" Carlos asked. "I guess, if it's that special to you." Andros said as he teleported the two rangers to earth. "So should we do something for this valentines day?" Andros asked Zhane. "I don't think so, me and you do stuff all the time so how would this be any different than those times." Zhane said about the idea. "Oh come on you guys, I think it'd be cute, your first valentines day." Cassie said causing the two to blush. "I don't know Cassie, I think we'll be fine if we don't celebrate this earth tradition." Zhane said. "Oh all right, but if you change your mind, I'm right here." She said leaving. "Do you really not want to celebrate valentines day?" Andros asked slightly sadden. "No because I don't need a day to tell you I love you." He informed Andros before bringing him into a passionate kiss. It was short but sweet. "I love you too Zhane." Andros replied.


End file.
